Feral (AU)
This page is dedicated specifically to list all of the different Alternate Universe counterparts of Feral Santiago, the older brother of Cale Santiago. Alternate Universes The counterparts are located under the Alternate Universe to which the counterpart can be found. The different Alternative Universes will be listed in alphabetical order. A-B * Band Universe - Feral Santiago (born Ferenc Santiago), is the bassist and back-up vocalist of indie rock band Dark Alleys and Seasonal Creatures. * Benders Universe - Feral, a Firebender with a Earth Kingdom father and Fire Nation mother. C-D * Circus Universe - Feral, is one part of the Flaming Juggling Brothers’ duo at Le Cirque de la Nuit (The Night Circus) along with his brother Cale. * Daemons Universe - Ferenc "Feral" Santiago, his daemon, Pyrena, settled as a eastern timber wolf. * Doggie Universe - Feral Santiago, (biologically ), CEO of the Santiago Corp. and the heir of the Roderick Empire. E-F * Fairy Tales Universe - The Feral Beast, a remake of The Beauty and the Beast story. * Fantasy Universe – Ferenc, prince of Kartika, a prince fighting for his rightful place on the throne after the murder of his father, King Fau. G-H * Gladiator Universe - Ferrán, is a Lusitani from Hispania, who was sold to the house of Nicolus Lucius along with his younger brother ''Caelius''. He were once Lucius' top gladiator and the "Champion of Rome", but were degraded when Iudicael came to the Ludus and took the title. Ferrán is known as the "Feral Wolf of Hispania" as well as the shorter more familiar version of Ferrán the Feral. * Hero Universe - Feral Santiago, aka Howl, formerly Fear, is the newest member of Team Justice as well as the older brother of Team Justice member Darkwolf. * Hogwarts Universe - Ferenc "Feral" Santiago, a 7th year Slytherin student, who is the Qudditch Captain of his house. Ferenc is a pure-blood and the Santiago family has long been believers in the importance of blood purity, and has all been sorted into Slytherin house, except the family black sheep Cale. * Hunger Games Universe - Ferenc Santiago, is a victor of the 69th Hunger Games, earning himself the nickname "Feral" for his wild and savage behavior in the game. He is from District 10 and tries unsuccessfully to volunteer for his younger brother Cale when he gets reaped in the 72nd Hunger Games, but he is too old. I-J * Immortals Universe - Ferenc "Feral" Santiago, an American mortal Assassin, and very protective older brother of Technical support Cale Santiago. K-L * Kitty Epidemic Universe - Feral, a werewolf sold as soon as he could turn to be used as a fighting dog to the entertainment of vampires. He's freed by his younger brother Cale. * Legendary Figures Universe - Night, the personification of night and brother of Day. M-N * Medieval Universe - Ferenc, also called "Feral", is Cale's older brother and the number one warrior in the Déoran clan and the one that leads their forces as the "general". He's the right hand and second-in-command of Chief Derian, and are along with his brother one of the chief's most trusted advisors. O-P * Pirates Universe – Captain Ferenc Santiago, or also called "Feral the Ferocious" is the 29 year old Captain of "The Damnation of the Wolf", and older brother of Cale. * Prison Universe - Feral Morales, a prison inmate and childhood friend of Cale Santiago. Q-R S-T * S.T.A.R. Universe - Gunnery Sergeant Ferenc "Feral" Santiago, also called "Blade", is the Team Beta leader, he's the older brother of Team Alpha's communication expert, Sergeant Santiago and the oldest son of General Fauacuaipa "Fau" Santiago, an officer of Pentagon and an highly acclaimed soldier. * Shapeshifter Kids Universe – Ferenc Santiago, a 19 year old American uni student, born in New York City to a wealthy family but got transferred to the shifter school in London as it is the best one. His shift is an Eastern timber wolf. * Space Universe - Ferenc "Feral" Santi, a Therian from the Ice Planet Abhaile. Feral's a star pilot in the Starfleet, and Star Trooper Caelian's older brother. U-W * Wolf's Rain Universe - Feral, are the other alpha male in the pack, Fenrir being the first and more dominate one of the two. He's the older brother of Cail, and a very protective one. X-Z * Zombie Apocalypse Universe - Ferenc, a survivor of the apocalypse moving across the country with his younger brother Cale. Category:Nightmares of the Past Wiki Category:Alternate Universe